Runins
by millimiri
Summary: Summary: A late night runin with the infamous white clad thief. Fun. Warning: slight boy love XD


Title: **Run-ins**

Author: mastermind13

Word Count: 760

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou not mine. Yawn.

Character/Pairings: Kaitou Kid, Conan. Kid/Conan (haha)

Warnings: Shotacon? No, I don't think so. But shounen-ai, yes.

Note: First shounen-ai fic. It's rather mild, if you notice. It only shows in the part near the end. Mwahaha. I never live this is my friend ever found this. I'll die. Meow.

Summary: A late night run-in with the infamous white clad thief. Fun.

-----o-----

The street lamps flicked on and off. Edogawa Conan, leaning against the post, was waiting with a white fragrant paper in hand. He looked at his clock, observing with interest as the steel hand ticked by. It read 11:30.

Sighing softly, he released the paper and let it fly in the wind. He composed himself, once he discovered a presence far in his back. "Oi, Kid, come out already." He growled, feeling impatient this time, yet watching intently as the white clad thief appeared in front within a blink of an eye and catches the floating paper with his two fingers with ease.

The thief chuckles, with a voice Conan already knew was the thief's real voice. The pitch was baritone, young yet on the verge of being an adult. He guessed that he should feel honored. Few people ever spoke face-to-face with the famed Kaitou Kid or ever came near to hearing his real voice. "As expected, Tantei-kun, you cracked my riddle. You must be asking; why did I call you here? That will be all answered in a few moments." He released the paper, just like the boy did. Conan gazed at the paper as it flew out of sight.

"Don't screw with me. You know fully well that I have not much time before Ran or Uncle discovers I'm gone. I really don't know why you asked for me, but I could leave now if you have nothing important to say and save myself the trouble." He said, glasses glinting mysteriously, rendering his expression unreadable.

The thief chuckles once again, looking strange with the poker face. "You're right. I have nothing important to say. Just a bonding time with one of my favorite rivals, ne?" He steps closer to the boy, stretching his arm in front of Conan's face and making a white rose appear in the once empty hands. The mini detective looked unimpressed as he handed the rose with a bow, but that's what the white-clad thief liked about him. By now he would have unearthed the secret behind the trick. He had a habit like that.

"Then, can I go now? It's past my bedtime." The thief shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?" Conan pressed. "Because." Kid answered with a hint of smile in his lips.

Tantei-kun looked like he wanted to be anywhere than here. Kaitou Kid struggled not to grin and giggle shamelessly. He caught the detective glancing desperately in the sides, probably looking for escape pathways when he was sure the thief wasn't looking.

Inside, Conan was mentally killing Kaitou Kid with his imaginary soccer balls. 'That stupid bastard (ping-pong!) of a thief!' He thought. 'Why won't he let me go? I'm tired, for God's sake! I'm up all night and I have school tomorrow!' He glared at Kid. "Can I go NOW? Before I decide to escape using force and kick your #$A?"

"What a vulgar little boy. I just wanted you to say the magic word." Kaitou Kid was grinning ear to ear now, even dropping the poker face. Meanwhile, in original Kaitou Kid is turning in his grave.

"Please?" Conan whispered in a small voice.

The thief strained his ears. "What was that? Louder."

"Please." Conan repeated a little louder.

"Lou-der."

"PLEASE!" By now, Conan was fuming. Luckily, there was no one around in this time to see him pleading to the infamous thief.

"That's better." Conan's glare magnified 100 times. If looks can kill, Kaitou Kid will be just... nothing. "You know I'm so gonna kill you the next time I see you."

"Is that reassurance that I will see you again? That's just what I came for. Oyasumi, tantei-kun. Have a nice dream." Leaning, Kaitou Kid pecked his right cheek. Conan saw the thief smile and then vanished into the thin air.

Blushing, the shrunken detective touched his cheek and stared at the dark streets that were alighted with flicking street lamps.

"What was that?" Looking up, Conan thought he saw the stars sparkle in response.

-----o-----

"Conan-kun, what's the matter? You look like you didn't sleep well last night." Ayumi said, concerned, poking at his shoulders.

Conan lifted his head tiredly from the desk. "Yup. Had a run-in with a criminal."

Nearby Conan's desk, Mitsuhiko looked up from the science book he was reading. "You're kidding, right?" Genta peered curiously, leaning in desk in Conan's right side. "…"

"Wish I was." With that, Conan promptly fell back in his desk, snoring the homeroom period away.

-----o-----

ping-pong!: Conan hit the nail on the head. XD Just felt like saying that.

So what do you think? Feel free to comment. I know I'm still an amateur, so don't be too harsh. Chill. XD


End file.
